


Missing Broken Things

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [28]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Broken Family, Gen, Siblings, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, there is a gaping hole in his life that had previously been filled by the stubborn, shapeshifting girl he called his sister. Post First Class introspection.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Musical Theme:** Believe - Skillet  
>  _I'm still trying to figure out  
>  How to tell you I was wrong  
> I can't fill the emptiness inside  
> Since you've been gone_

He still half expects to see her when he enters the kitchen each morning.

Logically, Charles knows she's gone. He saw her leave with Erik that day, admitted that he no longer had much to offer her. But Raven had been a part of his life for over fifteen years. Her place in his life was not so easily overlooked.

Simple things like her puzzle scattered around the library, her favoured breakfast cereal still in the cupboards.

He hasn't mustered up the heart to deal with her room yet. He knows he'll have to at some point, especially with the plans for converting this place into a school moving forward. But not yet.

He missed the vague awareness of her mind lurking around too. She'd always been a soothing cool presence in his mind. It had evened his own chaotic mind somewhat. He hadn't realised how much until now.

Did he do the right thing telling her to go? Charles no longer knows. He spent so long trying to protect her, without letting her have her own say. He would have been selfish to ask her to stay. With him a cripple, and her own philosophy falling more in line with Erik's.

Regret still taints his thoughts though, and he desperately wishes things had gone differently.


End file.
